


The Question

by virkatjol



Series: All Series [4]
Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: The Question</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Question

Title: The Question

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: Cam's question doesn't receive the answer that he expects. written for the bingo challenge for stargateland Square: Question

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: This is the 4th part of me Series: All In, All Out, and All Down.

He'd had the ring for a long time. Cam saw when he brought a watch of his fathers into the jewelers for repair. It was a sapphire with two small diamonds. The color reminded him of her barrettes. The proprietor had given him a deal on it and when he found out her size he'd done the fitting on the house.

He still hadn't shown it to her. When he'd asked her the first time she'd been so startled that she'd run off. He'd been left alone in his apartment, down on one knee and reaching into his coat pocket for the small, velvet box. It had taken him a while to recover and go find her.

She'd been in the park across the street on a bench, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. When he saw how vulnerable she looked he felt guilty for asking her. He'd lowered himself next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She'd cried in his arms for awhile. His hands just pet her hair while he held her, trying to sooth her, feeling terrible about the fact that he had caused this. She blamed her hormones from the pregnancy and he'd taken the excuse.

Cameron had let it go. He let Vala settle into her changing body and when they felt normal again. He'd asked again.

It went slightly better this time. Only slightly.

They'd been in the conference room at the SGC. The meeting had ended and Vala had been incredibly adorable. Her ideas had made sense and she'd presented them with her usual enthusiasm. He'd felt so in love with her right then that he'd grabbed her hand as she came sauntering over to him. She'd been ready to return to her seat beside him. Her smile had been huge and genuine, his heart felt like it was going to explode if he didn't ask the question. Right then.

Everyone had stared at him as the words flew from his lips. He didn't have anything prepared he just blurted out the words. Vala's eyes grew wide. She let her gaze fall upon Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Landry, before finally settling her eyes back on him. As soon as he saw her face again he knew he'd made an embarrassing mistake.

Vala dropped his hand and rubbed her large belly. She bit her lip and he saw he tears well up in her eyes. She took a breath and he heard the hitch in it. The room was silent. Everyone was still and waiting on her answer.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Cameron." She shook her head and walked out of the room with as much speed as she could muster.

Cam fell forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands covered his face. He heard everyone shuffle out. He felt a small hand run through his hair and knew that Sam was trying to offer him some sort of comfort. Her words flickered past his ears. But the blood rushing through his ears prevent him from really hearing what she was saying.

When he heard her leave he let himself indulge in the tears. He didn't know how long he'd be able to chase her. How long his heart could take the trampling.

Cam stared at the ring, touching the hard surface of the gem. Now there was more to think about. Mira needed an official family. He knew that Vala didn't do things with convention and normality in mind but he liked the idea of being linked to her through more official channels.

She'd taken the baby for a stroll in the park while he tidied up the apartment. He'd found the velvet box when he was putting away some socks. It had been tossed into the drawer after the second failed proposal. He'd wanted to forget it. Now it was months later. He'd pushed the rejections from his mind and just concentrated on being a good father and boyfriend. His mom had heckled him briefly on the phone after Mira was born. The next time she started to bring it up he'd told her everything that had happened before and she'd let it alone after that.

No matter what he wanted Vala in his life. Even if he was never a lawful husband for her. He was hers forever. Whether the state had a paper stating it or not.

When he saw the ring he pulled it out. He let it surround his thumb, it barely fit, but he wiggled it around. The sunlight that radiated through the window glinted off the precious stones and made a sparkle of light along the wall. He was concentrating on the little circles of light.

Her startled gasp made him jump. The ring flew off his finger and bounced across the floor. Cam's stomach fell to his feet as he thought about it landing in a heat register and being lost forever. However, it landed right by Vala's feet. Which, he groaned, might be worse. At least for his heart.

"How long have you had this?" Her voice was soft and low as she squatted down, Mira on her hip, and picked up the gold circlet.

"About a year." Cam couldn't look at her. He let his gaze lock on her feet. "Since before the first… Awhile."

"You had this the first time?" Vala sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah, you ran out before I could…" He couldn't even speak of that incident. The time he'd told his mom was the only time he'd rehashed it out loud. It was almost a year ago and it still hurt.

He saw her feet disappear from their room and was sure that she was leaving, for good. Taking their daughter and leaving him. He hadn't even meant for her to see it. He wasn't planning to ask her again, not ever. He couldn't let her go.

He took a deep breath and started to rush from the room to catch her. He'd try to explain away the mistake.

Before he could get out the doorway she was back in front of him. Mira was no where to be seen.

"Vala, please… please don't leave!" Cam didn't care how desperate he sounded.

"I'm not." She cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. She could feel the stiffness inside him. He was practically shaking. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. Her tongue teasing against his trying to settle his fears.

"I didn't mean for you to see that." He grabbed her wrist and pulled it down to look at the ring on her thumb. "I'll take it in and sell it…"

"Don't you dare, Cameron Mitchell." She watched as he pulled the ring off her thumb. Waited until he was concentrating on it. Then she fell to one knee and held out her left hand. "Marry me?"

Vala beamed at him as she watched his expression go from shock to extreme happiness. The metal was warm on her finger as he slipped it on.

"Yes."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed before their lips. The kiss was sweet and slow. Their lips just lazily exploring each other. Vala became impatient and her tongue pressed passed his lips and started sweeping along his mouth.

"You always need to make the decisions, don't you?" Cam's lips traced along her jawline as he pulled her into a hug.

"I make the best decisions."

"I'll give you that, this time."

The End


End file.
